


Hawk Vision

by Kekripper



Category: Assassin's Creed, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassin's Creed Fusion, Assassination, Blood and Violence, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Templars, but there might be one later, no actual plot yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kekripper/pseuds/Kekripper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It provided him an incredibly wide field of vision, and allowed him to easily spot enemies among friends and the innocents. It had proved very helpful. But Takao was even better. Some Assassin's Creed -styled stuff here with no actual plot (at least yet). M to be safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Testing him

**Author's Note:**

> Hey~
> 
> I've had this fic posted on FF.net for a long time, but I decided to move it here since I don't really use that site anymore...  
> Anyway, here we have some Assassin's Creed -themed stuff (since I'm obsessed with those games) with Knb-characters. This does not have any actual plot yet, I might form one if I come up with some good ideas. But for now it'll just be some short chapters connected to each other.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"I just don't get it..."

He turned to glance at his partner, who kept staring forward with a lazy look.

"What is it?" he asked. His slightly taller and a year younger partner unsheathed his blades.

"We live in 21st century, and we're still using these almost thousand year old things! Why don't we use more advanced and modern weapons?" he whined. Izuki chuckled.

"Because they are cool, and quite handy in close combat. Plus they are kind of our trademark, Takao-kun", he explained. "Besides, you have a gun as well. What are you whining for?" he continued a second later. Takao sighed quietly and made a pouting face.

"I'm just confused. Now, where were we again, Izuki-senpai?" he replied, changing the subject and pulling his blades back.

"Right. We must get to our target quickly."

The two moved on silently, zigzagging between the vehicles in the seemingly empty parking garage. Izuki stayed a couple of steps behind, following the younger. Takao wasn't as high-ranked assassin as he was, but he couldn't deny that the boy was skilled. His moving was fluid and perfectly soundless as he jumped forward, landing behind a white van. He stayed back when the other checked their surroundings, making sure the cameras weren't seeing them and there were no other living beings.

Izuki had to admit, Takao would most likely soon pass him in rank. When it came to skill, he was still better. But Takao possessed something else. Something better than what had made Izuki one of the best assassins in Japan.

" _Senpai_."

Takao formed the word with his lips, not saying it out loud. The older nodded, his eyes half-lidded. It took about three seconds before he saw it too. Their target was here.

They both heard the footsteps approaching their direction. The target was walking swiftly, but not too fast. Good. He wasn't feeling threatened. And it had to stay that way until the end. If he'd become aware, the man would alarm his people, most likely even call enforcements. Or put up a fight. Izuki had no idea if the man was armed or if he was a good fighter. As the source of the sound came closer, he glanced at Takao, who returned it and nodded, understanding the silent message. _You do it_.

The target appeared to his clear sight. He was a western, blonde man, around his late 30s and wearing a green coat. Izuki pressed against the car on his left, hiding himself from the man's field of view. He saw Takao doing the same. It was obvious he hadn't noticed them. The man wasn't glancing around nervously, or staring forward like possessed. He did not appear alarmed or worried at all. Perfectly oblivious. Or maybe he was pretending. You could never be 100 percent sure. It wouldn't be the first time, when they had met someone so overconfident.

Just few more steps and it would be the time. _One.. two... three... four... five_.

Takao moved. He rolled to the side and rose to his feet behind the man. It took only one step forward. Izuki heard the sound of a blade being pulled of its sheath. And another sound told him the younger assassin had succeeded. The man tried to scream, but the sound was muffled.

"It is done, Izuki-senpai", Takao said, pulling his blade out of the man's neck and let the body drop to the floor. The older noticed the look of discomfort he was giving him. He felt glad. Taking a man's life should never be easy.

"What do we do with the body?" Takao circled around the dead man. They couldn't leave the body just lying here, but it was too risky to take it with them.

"I'm not sure... any ideas?" Izuki responded. It was a lie, of course he had some idea. He was testing Takao. The Order had told him to do so, and to watch him carefully and report to them. It was clear that he wasn't the only one who thought that said raven-haired young man showed great potential.

"Hmm, we could pick a lock of some car and put him to the trunk", Takao suggested. Izuki smiled approvingly.

"Not bad. Well then, which car?" he asked. The idea was fine, but he knew the younger could come up with even more precise plan.

"Um... oh, right! We don't need to pick a lock. He must have his own car keys with him, and we just have to find them and the car", he said, smiling brightly. The older give him a nod.

"That's right. Let's do it. I'll search the keys, you should check that we're alone and when we find the car, we need a route with as few cameras as possible", he said, adjusting his gloves and crouching next to the body. The keys would probably be in the inner breast pocket. It was the most typical place.

Takao stood up. Izuki followed his doings while searching the keys. The taller was frowning lightly and looked concentrated. His normally bright blue eyes flashed gold.

_The Eagle vision_. An extremely rare and valuable skill Izuki possessed. It provided him an incredibly wide field of vision, and allowed him to easily spot enemies among friends and the innocents. It had proved very helpful, when he climbed the ranks up.

But he was even better. Izuki had been very surprised when he first met Takao. He had been just a novice, though rapidly advancing one. And he had the same skill. He was sure that was the reason why he was made to act as Takao's mentor. Soon they had noticed it. Izuki had to admit he had felt a small pang of envy back then, but it was something that couldn't be helped. Takao possessed even wider vision than him. They had decided to give it a different name. Hence, T _he Hawk vision_.

"Did you find them?"

"Yes."

Izuki lifted the keys, allowing the other to see them. He nodded and came closer, picking up the body. The older gave the slightest smile.

"Let's go, Takao-kun. I'd like to get out of here soon."

"Yeah, me too."


	2. What's going on in Himuro's mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Himuro is insatiable and Takao is very tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: sexual insinuations and Himuro acting very much out of character.

The sun must have some kind of conspiracy with their enemies. Takao was sure of it. The light was killing him. And it wasn't going away.

Finally the young assassin gave up his useless attempt to sleep five more minutes and rolled out of bed, landing softly on his feet. Damn, he couldn't see a thing.  _Who thought it was a good idea to leave the curtains open?_

Oh, right. They had been so tired with Izuki when they returned home. Both had collapsed to their beds, not really caring about anything else. Like changing clothes, Takao noticed. He was still wearing his slightly stained clothes from yesterday. And his gloves and blades as well. He sighed. Way to risk your life… sleeping with blades you can accidentally pull out and stab through your throat.

Rubbing his eyes, Takao turned his back to the window and removed most of his clothing. He glanced at the other side of the room. Izuki's bed was empty. He had never understood how the older one did it. He was always the first one up in the morning, even if he'd had only two hours of sleep. Takao shook his head as he picked up an orange t-shirt. Izuki was definitely some weird supernatural creature.

* * *

After managing to put some clothes on, he moved on to next stop, the living room and the kitchen. He expected to see his senpai there but the dark-haired male was nowhere to be found. But that didn't mean the house was empty.

"Sleeping Beauty is finally awake, it seems", said a melodic voice from his left. Takao turned and shot a glare at the other's direction.

"I'd rather actually sleep for a hundred years…" he mumbled, making his way to the coffee machine. "Where's Izuki-senpai?"

"Getting us some actual breakfast since our fridge is as good as empty and we have only coffee", replied the taller male, better known as Himuro Tatsuya, the third inhabitant of their apartment. His onyx eyes followed Takao's movements as the younger, still practically half-asleep, poured himself a cup of coffee and moved towards the couch.

"Why didn't you do that? You're the one who actually got to sleep more than five hours last night. Or were you too busy exploring some random dude's private parts?" Takao flashed a tired half-grin while sitting down. Himuro let out a small chuckle, unaffected of the mocking tone of the last sentence.

"Nah, didn't feel like it", he replied, ignoring the muttered " _wow, Himuro-san didn't feel like it? What is happening to the world?_ ".

"And as for your first question, he said he could do it and I had nothing against it", he continued.

"You should have done it anyway."

"He wanted to do it."

"Asshole."

"I love you too, Takao~", Himuro smiled, running a hand through his hair and sipping his own coffee.

 

They enjoyed their hot drinks for a while in silence. When Takao was finished, he lowered the cup to the floor and moved to laying down position on the couch.

"Oh, I forgot to ask: how was your mission?" the older broke the silence.

"Successful", Takao replied, not bothering to raise his head. Even the coffee didn't wake him up properly.

"Very illuminating. Tell me more, now."

"There's nothing to tell. It was just a normal mission", he said, sounding a bit grumpy. He heard the taller chuckle.

"Whoa, are you sure you got up on the right side of the bed? What happened to the cheery little Takao I know?" his voice was half joking and half serious.

"You wouldn't be so happy either if you'd had to execute a mission late at night, get only a few hours of sleep, then wake up when you're going to get blinded by the sun. Oh, and when your back hurts like hell", Takao grunted, turning on the other side.

"Someone needs to get laid, Takao~" Himuro said with a sing-song voice, leaning onto the kitchen counter. The younger's face flushed red.

"Shut up!" he yelled back from the couch. "Might be surprising to you, but sex isn't the answer to everything."

Himuro laughed.

"I never said it was. I merely stated that it would help you ease out a bit. It's good for your health, you know", he explained. Takao sighed.

"Yeah, right. And who do you think I would get to do it with me?" he asked. It's not like no one would ever want to date him, more like he hadn't time for girls. Or guys, whatever. And it wasn't exactly the safest thing to date someone when you were an assassin.

Himuro shrugged.

"Someone? It's not that hard to find company", he said.

"I am not like you, Himuro-san", Takao reminded.

They heard the front door of the apartment open.

"I'm back!" Izuki informed them. Himuro responded cheerfully, while Takao remained silent in his thoughts.

He was the only one who had no relationship. Well, if they could be called that. Izuki was with that creepy guy, Imayoshi, who was also a high-ranked assassin, but... well, it seemed to Takao that their relationship was quite weird. And not very romantic, to be honest. At least that's how it looked like in his eyes.

Himuro on the other hand was single like him. But he sure as hell wasn't lacking any contact. It had been a bit embarrassing at first, but the other two had soon got used to the occasional sex partners Himuro brought home. Mostly though the tallest was considerate enough to spend the night somewhere else. Which Takao found very relieving. His bed happened to be next to the wall, and Himuro's bedroom was right on the other side. And let's just say that the sound isolation wasn't very good.

He wasn't lying when he said he wasn't like Himuro. Just finding someone and jumping straight to bed and leaving in the next morning just didn't feel right for him. Call him old fashioned, but he preferred finding  _that one person_ … unfortunately it didn't seem very likely for him.

"What did you get, Izuki?" Himuro asked when the third assassin appeared to the kitchen.

"Pretty much everything we were missing. Would you please…?" Izuki handed the shopping bag to the taller one.

"Sure, I'll put them on their places."

Izuki smiled and glanced at Takao's direction.

"Are you awake, Takao-kun?" he asked, chuckling when he saw the youngest rolling around on the couch, looking very uncomfortable.

"Yeah…" a weak reply was heard.

"We were just discussing how the lack of sex is affecting Takao and how he feels so grumpy", Himuro explained with an overjoyed and teasing tone as he put some stuff to the fridge.

"Shut up, Mr. Insatiable Sex Drive! I'm fine!" Takao yelled, blushing again. Izuki laughed.

"I wonder if your sex drive affects your driving, Himuro-kun", he said, grinning.

The other two sighed at the bad pun.

* * *

"So, what are you two going to do today?" Izuki asked when they had finally managed to make some decent breakfast.

"We have a day off, don't we? I'm not doing anything", Takao said, yawning. Himuro raised his gaze from the food.

"I don't have actual plans either. I guess I'll have to visit the headquarter though. I'd rather not have an angry leader after me", he replied. Takao chuckled quietly.

"Would serve you right…" he muttered.

"That hurt, Takao."

"Whatever."

"Well then, what are you going to do? Meeting Imayoshi-san?" Himuro flashed a knowing smile while looking at Izuki. The shortest of the trio flushed lightly.

"Well, yeah… I'll see him this evening", he admitted. The other two nodded. They knew Izuki was actually quite shy and would rather not speak of his love life. Unlike Himuro, who Takao usually had to silence, because otherwise they would've got  _way too much_  information than they liked to hear.

"Well then, have fun. And try to be in a good condition tomorrow."

"Do you ever think anything else besides sex, Himuro?"

"Sometimes I think about work… and well, food is okay every once in a while but most of the time…"

"Stop talking."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not happening much in this chapter, sorry about that.
> 
> Himuro's speeches and actions are based on my weird headcanons.


	3. Day off ruined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reporting and stalking.

The headquarter wasn't actually what many would have expected. If one had asked from an average person what they thought the headquarter of an assassin order would look like, they would probably have imagined some small bar-like place located in a dark alley. ( _Ridiculous_ , thought Takao. They weren't mobsters, they were assassins.) Not a 15-floor building in the middle of the business park of the city.

Takao actually felt quite out of place whenever he visited the headquarter. All the other people in the area were always dressed in suits and pencil skirts, not in hoodies and sneakers like he did. Well, at least his clothes were clean and not too old-looking, so no one had mistaken him for a homeless person yet.

The guard stopped him when he reached the doors. He knew the drill. The cameras would scan him and once he was recognized, they would let him in. The young man greeted the guard with a smile and stepped inside.

After the normal security control he proceeded forward, his smile fading a bit. Izuki had sent him here today, on his goddamn day off! Well, of course they had to give a report from their mission, but still, _on his day off_! Not fair.

He finally reached the elevators and pressed the button.

"Why hello, Takao-kun."

He spun around and was greeted by two men, both a few years older than him. The one who had spoken he recognized immediately, he'd always remember that sly-looking spectacled person. Imayoshi Shoichi, Izuki's boyfriend. The other man was a tall, well-built brunette, it took a while before Takao managed to remember his name. The man preferred to stay silent on most occasions, so no wonder he was hard to remember.

"Imayoshi-san, Susa-san", he greeted with a nod. Both repeated the same gesture in return.

"Here to give a report?" Imayoshi asked.

"Yeah", Takao exhaled through his nose, "you boyfriend had the nerve to send me here on my day off. Please teach him some manners."

The man with glasses chuckled.

"I'll keep that in mind", he promised, clearly amused. "How is Shun, anyway?"

"Tired, we got the job done so late, he didn't get much sleep. So don't wear him out too much tonight", the younger replied, seeing Susa's lips form into a half-grin as well. Jeez, the Assassin Order seemed to be full of perverts…

"Now if you excuse me, I have a report to deliver, before the boss gets mad and kicks me to outer space."

The elevator arrived just in time, so he managed to slip out of the situation.

\--

"... and we moved his body to his car. No one was in the parking hall and we avoided the cameras as much as possible, so we should be safe", Takao finished his explanation. The man sitting opposite him on the other side of the table nodded approvingly.

"Good. You did well, Takao", he said, making the young man smile happily. It was always nice to have someone praise you a bit, and even better when it was the boss himself.

He had to admit, Otsubo Taisuke seemed nothing like a typical assassin on the outside. He was a well-built muscular man with strong features and a towering nearly two meters tall frame.  Like, a picture of him could have easily been used as a definition of "tough" in a dictionary, Takao thought. Otsubo's whole presence radiated strength, both physical and mental. And it made him a very suitable leader.

"You've been performing wonderfully for a while now. Keep it up and you will most likely go up a rank", Otsubo said. Takao couldn't help but smile brightly at that.

"Thanks, boss. Is there anything new?" he cocked his head to the side slightly, trying his best not to look too excited.

"Not immediately. The Templars have been keeping a low profile for some time. I'll give you your next mission soon", the tall man replied, shaking his head. The younger nodded, standing up.

"Okay. Was that all?"

"Yes. Enjoy your day off."

Oh he would. He was so goddamn tired. It was a miracle he had managed to keep that hidden in front of Otsubo. Takao slipped out of the office, letting his posture fall slightly. Now, all he wanted was to go get some snacks from a convenience store, and then quickly back home so he could finally relax.

\--

“Is that him? Is that him?”

Two figures gazed at the young man, who walked out of the tall building.

“Yes, he’s the one.”

“Woow, he doesn’t look so special. You sure he’s as good as the boss told us?”

The taller chuckled, examining the male from afar. In his early twenties, short black hair, most of the bangs were pulled back. And some plain clothing. He was sure he spotted bags under the man’s eyes. So he hadn’t got much sleep.

“Has he ever been mistaken, Kotarou?” he responded with a question, giving a short glance at his companion. The blonde beside him smiled brightly.

“Well, no, but there is a first time for everything, right?” he laughed. The tall male did not answer. He kept on looking at the young man walking away from them.

Takao Kazunari. The rising star of the assassins. According to the leader, he was very skilled and responsible for last night's murder of their ally. How the leader had found out that it had been Takao, the man had no idea. But it was most likely true.

His gentle-looking green eyes flickered. Takao seemed quite light and probably fast as well. Perfect structure for someone who needed to hide and strike from the shadows, then disappear as quickly as had appeared. And then there was his face.

“He’s cute”, he commented, talking to himself rather than to Kotarou, who turned to look at him again.

“Well, you say that from many guys, Reo-nee”, the blonde man shrugged, “or is this Takao guy somehow special?”

The corners of his lips turned slightly upwards, forming a smile.

“Perhaps he is”, he said with a soft voice. “Say, how high is he on the hitlist?”

The shorter shrugged again, running a hand through his slightly messy, short hair.

“Well, if he is as good as we’re told, he’s pretty high. But at the same time, very hard to get, so not the first target to go after”, he replied, glancing at the direction where the assassin had disappeared a moment ago.

“I see”, Reo tilted his head on the side a bit, some of his dark hair falling in front of his face. His features were quite feminine, many had called him beautiful in the past. Of course they had.

“I believe I need to have a little talk with the boss.”

“Aw, you’re going to steal him all for yourself? Not fair, Reo-nee”, Kotarou moaned, though grinning at the same time. He chuckled.

“Quit being such a baby.”

“Well then quit being so greedy yourself.”

“Everyone has their flaws. I guess greed is mine”, dark-haired man sighed, “but can you blame me? Did you see him? Such a prize.”

**  
**His smile widened and twisted a bit. Yes, Takao Kazunari was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter the Assassin Order and Templars. I guess everyone recognized our precious "bad guys"?


End file.
